


3 Years

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is dead but not completely dead, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Desperate Rey, Empress Palpatine, Empress Rey, F/M, Heart broken Rey, Knights of Palpatine, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey can hear Ben's voice, Rey joins the dark side, The Dark Side of the Force, The New Order, They fucking love each other, broken Rey, sad rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 失去爱人的Rey绝望且痛苦，最终她选择堕入黑暗面并接受自己的真正姓氏。三年后，Rey听到了熟悉的声音，Ben Solo的呼唤。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源Dark Rey的概念图，手痒于是码了一篇短小。

一片废墟中，西斯皇座完好无损，跪在碎石中的女孩失神地捧着一件深色的衬衫。

“Ben?” 前一秒还躺在眼前的男人已经消失地无影无踪。

_“You’re nobody…”_ 忽然间，一个陌生的声音出现在女孩脑海里。

“I’m nobody.” 女孩不受控制地重复对方的话。

_“Your parents abandoned you…”_

“My parents abandoned me.” 似乎想起自己在Jakku十九年的艰苦生活，女孩握紧拳头，关节微微泛白。

_“Luke left you…”_ 那个声音压迫地说。

“Luke Left me.” 女孩拼尽全力回想Master Luke的教导，可浮现出的场景全是他在拒绝自己。

_“Leia left you…”_ 那个声音继续道。

“Leia left me.” 女孩感到一丝无助，Master Leia还没完成她的绝地培训。

_“No one loves you…”_ 冰冷的声音毫不留情地说。

“No one loves me.” 这句话像一把尖刀刺入女孩的心脏，她有些无法呼吸。

_“But not Ben Solo…”_

“But not Ben Solo.” 男人的名字从女孩舌尖弹出，犹如升起的太阳照亮了她的心。

_“And he is dead…”_ 那个声音惋惜地说。

“And he is d-dead.”女孩被自己的眼泪呛到，她望向手中的衬衫和散落在地上的裤子和靴子，这是男人仅剩的物品，也是他留给她唯一的念想。

Ben Solo is dead.

残酷的现实在女孩心上划下一道硕大的口子，巨大的痛楚如滔天洪水涌上心头，她忍不住弯腰把头靠在膝盖上。衣服上还保留了一丝男人的体温，女孩用脸颊反复蹭着衬衫，她怕忘记他的气味，她怕忘记他的容颜。

为什么绝地英灵不帮助自己，为什么他们在Palpatine死后便不再出现，为什么Ben会死，为什么她不能和自己爱的人相守，为什么所有人都离自己而去…女孩闭上眼，任由愤怒和悲伤吞噬自己。

天空中庆祝胜利的抵抗军终于发现了不对劲，原本恢复晴朗的天空瞬间被乌云笼罩，黑暗仿佛再次降临Exegol。

“Ben.” 阴风吹来，卷起地上的尘土，一股无形的力量围绕在女孩周围。

“Ben.” 最后一道阳光消失前，女孩被逐渐升起的黑雾包裹。

“Ben.” 死去的西斯在欢快地咆哮，原力的天平开始倾斜。

“Ben.” 一道闪电照亮了Exegol，同时也照亮了皇座前的身影。挺拔纤细的身躯身穿西斯独有的黑裙，飘扬的长袍犹如恶魔张开的翅膀，兜帽下不再是温暖柔和的神情，取而代之的是坚毅冷酷的表情。

骨感的双手拾起地上的两把光剑，漆黑的人影面向西斯皇座: “I’ll finish what you started.”

**Three years later**

_以_ _Empress Palpatine_ _为首的_ _New Order_ _再次在银河系掀起一场战争，让人们惊恐的是这位年轻的西斯女皇势不可挡，她手下的西斯骑士团带领其他西斯士兵横扫各个星球，银河系渴望的和平曙光似乎越来越遥远。就在_ _Rey_ _以为自己将永远这么孤独下去的时候，她终于听到了_ _Ben Solo_ _的呼唤。_

**Don’t do this.**

Empress Palpatine 忽略熟悉的声音，她取下厚重的头盔，“砰”一声丢在旁边的桌面上。坐在皇座上，女人审视下级呈上来的报告，他们就要抵达Naboo面对那些反对她统治的领袖。

门打开，五个身影走了进来。他们身穿黑色服装，头上戴着不同的头盔，唯一的相同之处是每个人腰间都别有一把光剑。

“Master,” 领头的人开口，她女性的嗓音回荡在室内: “等到达Naboo后，我们需要做什么?”

“确保Naboo领袖在你们控制之下，解决那些反抗的，留下那些愿意讲道理的。”Empress Palpatine命令道: “Kira, 确保让所有人看到不合作的下场。”

“Yes, Master.” 名叫Kira 的女孩点头，随后和其他人转身离去。

**So, Knights of Ren?**

“Knights of Palpatine.” 女人自豪地说: “他们是New Order不可缺少的一部分。”

**你的学徒们很年轻。**

“十几岁接受训练是很正常的事，对于绝地来说也一样。”提起绝地，Empress Palpatine冷哼了一声: “可笑的绝地，西斯永远不会像他们那样虚伪自傲。”

**你还在责怪他们。**

被戳到痛处，女人愤怒地嘶吼：“绝地只在乎自己，一群恶心的伪君子，借他人沾满鲜血的手完成他们所谓的目标！无欲无求的绝地条约全是谎言，一个人活在世界上如果没有欲望那算活着吗？不，那叫行尸走肉！”怒火在胸膛燃烧，她扯下腰间的双头剑并点燃，红色的离子束叫嚣着释放：“他们看着我杀了自己的外祖父，他们眼睁睁地看着我死去，他们看着你救活我，他们看着你离我而去，他们本可以做些什么！”

眼前一片猩红，Empress Palpatine举起光剑四处挥砍，她身体里的血液在剧烈翻滚，仇恨的情绪不断给内心深处的黑暗带去力量。

“FUCK. THE. JEDI!” 等停下动作，墙壁和地面已是无数道的烧痕。

船身传来一阵晃动，Empress Palpatine熄灭光剑，捡起地上的头盔。

**Rey, that’s my helmet.**

“It was,” Rey的身子不经意地抖了一下，已经很久没有人直呼她的名了: “It’s mine now.” 说完，她把头盔戴在头上，然后披上黑色长袍，向门口走去。

…

几滴飞溅的血粘在头盔上，Rey回到船舱。没想到Naboo居然抵死反抗，不惜牺牲大量兵力来摆脱她的控制。不过没有人能逃离Rey的掌心，她一定会让整个银河系都臣服于自己脚下。

**Rey, this is wrong.**

没有回答，Rey取下头盔，动作牵扯到小腹的伤口，她没忍住嘶了一声。早先的混战中，Rey低估了Naboo军队的实力，自己的掉以轻心也受到了惩罚。

**You’re hurt.**

咬着牙，Rey用力敲打自己的伤口，痛感像针刺般扩散开，她不能再清醒: “I’m fine!” 她现在一刻也不能耽搁，必须让Kira他们捉拿剩余的叛党，彻底掐灭Naboo的希望。

**Rey.**

“Why now?” Ben的声音像甜蜜的毒药，天知道Rey有多想念他，然而越是想念她越是痛苦: “三年，整整三年我都是一个人，我以为你把原力给了我便无法存在于这个世界上。可你现在突然出现告诉我你还在我身边，为什么不早点出现？为什么！”

**You know why, Rey.**

Rey当然知道，在男人声音响起的那晚，Ben便向她详细讲述他被困于一个奇怪的地方，介于现实世界和死后世界之间。在那里，Ben耗费了大量时间和精力才重新获得部分的原力，并在恢复后立刻和她取得了联系。Ben猜测他以绝地英灵的样子出现在Rey面前还需几年的时间，但Rey等得起，这比永远见不到他好了太多。

**I’m so sorry, Rey.**

Rey很想哭泣，她总会怪Ben为什么不早点来找自己。无数个夜晚Rey被噩梦惊醒，她总是一次又一次地梦到Ben从眼前消失，Exegol的伤痛犹如鬼魂不停地纠缠自己。

“I hate you.” 一滴泪从Rey的脸颊滑落，两人都清楚她在说谎。

**I love you, always.**


End file.
